


Karma is a Bitch

by eremiticAntiquarian



Series: Actual Ghostbuster Dave Strider [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Bonus Round 1, Drabble, Football | Soccer, Ghosts, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, M/M, Paranormal, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia seemed to have a knack for assigning him cases that really tested his limits. This time, however? This had to just be punishment for something horrible he did in a past life and that was all there really was to it. Why else was he, the one and only Dave Strider, about to embark upon the most embarrassing exorcism of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Homestuck Shipping Olympics 2012's Bonus Round 1, based off the prompt for Dave Tavros, football (soccer) + supernatural.

Dave is the last one in the boys’ locker room. The guys he barely knew had left, not even looking back at the new kid to see if he was coming. Dave was used to it. He was always the new kid; It is part of the job description. 

The young man is panicked. He doesn’t even know this sport, so how in the world is he still expected to work this case? Who decided to assign this to him? He is going to kick their ass later. Right now though, it worries him and his heart races.

He sits on the bench in front of his locker, adjusting what he came to know has his shin guards. He hangs his head and tries to figure out his game plan.

A chill quickly fills the room, a couple open lockers slam shut. Goosebumps raise like the living dead from Dave’s flesh. He sits at full attention. A presence appeares sitting beside him. 

Another young man, about his age based on appearance. Sallow skin and jaundiced eyes. He wears his hair in a mohawk and is clad in a pokemon t-shirt that Dave suspects isn’t supposed to be ironic. He slowly smiles at Dave, exposing sharp inhuman teeth.

“Always with the dramatic entrances, Tav.”

“Well, you, uh, know me,” the grey-skinned boy grins at him.

Tavros speaks the truth. He does known him, ever since that Hell Bubble incident that Aradia assigned him to over a year ago. Since then, he’s had his very own pet ghost who follows him around like a puppy and pretty much worships him. It could be worse, he supposes.

He looks away from the dead boy. Dave taps his fingers on the bench, plays at the hem of his shorts, adjusts his sunglasses. Dave grabs a football from the floor. He spins the black and white sphere over in his hands. Finally speaks again.

“I really have to go play football, don’t I? You’re absolutely sure this is what needs to be done?”

Tavros laughs at him, haunting and distant but still filled with a certain familiar warmth.

“Yes, Dave. Is there some reason you think that I would be untruthful with you, maybe?”

Dave shakes his head. He is terrible at sports, this is going to be an embarrassing exorcism and he knows it. He is going to get laughed at back at the office and that made him tense more than any case he has worked on.

Then a little light flips on inside his head. 

“Did you ever play? When you were alive?”

Tavros beams at him and nods vigorously. Then the excitement slows. Dave watches the realization flash in the ghost’s eyes, not even having to lay out what he has to say on the table. The ghost cocks his head, Dave gives him a sharp nod. An unspoken understanding between the two of them.

Tavros bends towards him. His hand on Dave’s cheek makes him wonder if his face is numb, barely felt, barely solid. The cold, dark lips feel like they hover even as he knows they press against his. A shiver shoots down his spine as Tavros works his mouth open. Dave would deny that it was from pleasure. It is totally related to the whole ghost thing. But they’d both been in his head and they both know the truth.

The kiss is soft, light. Reassuring. Not demanding.

Suddenly, the lights flicker and the chill is out of the air and Tavros is nowhere to be seen.

The young man opens his locker, removes his sunglasses and sets them on the top shelf. He sees himself in the small magnetic mirror. The whites of his eyes have yellowed, the albino red irises have darkened to a reddish-brown. And he sees himself grinning widely.

” _HEY!_ ” A voice screams inside his head. “ _I don’t smile, cut that out right now!_ ”

“Hush now, Dave,” he says, in an ethereal tone. “Just sit back and, umm, let me show you how this game is played.”

Dave sighs. Trapped inside of his own head, he resigns himself to at least try to learn something from this experience. 

He wishes he had popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about expanding this universe... Would people be interested in that?  
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
